In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty has her high school reunion and it's the night before Christmas. She really doesn't want to go, but someone convinces her to. The only thing that will seal the deal is if that person comes along...
1. Chapter 1

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_**Story concept:** Betty has her high school reunion and it's the night before Christmas. She really doesn't want to go, but someone convinces her to. The only thing that will seal the deal is if that person comes along..._

* * *

_**AN:** Alright guys, this is going to be a short Christmas-ish story part of the Ugly Betty Advent Challenge. I'm guesstimating 6 chapters, but ya, who knows with me. lol_

_Enjoy. Let me know what you think... _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

"Daniel! I am NOT going!" Betty said leaning forward in her chair.

"But Betty, you have to go" he said rocking back and forth in his chair looking at the screen.

"No Daniel! Why? It's so stupid! Why the heck would I want to go to some stupid 'party' where everyone practically made fun of me and didn't care I existed?" She stated really not caring one bit about the stupid high school reunion she was invited to.

"Because, you're the freaking most amazing person I know and you deserve to rub it in their faces!" he said dropping his chair forward and looking at the screen trying his best to convey his sternness in his eyes. Betty felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She smiled staring at the screen for a few moments. Sure Daniel said stuff like that all the time and yes every time she felt butterflies, but she started to feel those butterflies tenfold, more and more every time they talked. Especially when she saw him, her heart would race like a hummingbird and she would lose her breath and those butterflies, they weren't just tenfold they were thousand-fold. She didn't know when this started happening. They have been friends for so long. It felt like just yesterday when she walked into MODE.

"Betty, Betty... helloooo?" he said waving his hand in front of the screen. Betty snapped back. "Oh, um...sorry."

"What happened? I lost you there for a minute." He said looking at her curiously. He missed seeing her face right in front of him. Why did she have to be all the way across the ocean? He hated that she lived there. He wanted to be **there**! Better yet he wanted her to be **here**! He really hated that he had to go back to New York to take care of Meade. Sure he went to visit her a lot and they talked on the phone every night and Skyped every day, but it was nothing like being with her seeing that smile without knowing that he would not be able to see it the same the next day.

"Daniel. This is stupid. The reunion is the night before Christmas! I don't want to spend it around cold selfless people. I mean who in their right mind would have a stupid high school reunion the night before Christmas? Who does that?"

He laughed at how dramatic she always was. He smiled "Come on Betty."

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" she asked really not understanding why he was making such a big deal out of this.

"Betty, look how far you've come. You're the EDITOR-IN-CHIEF of a top selling magazine in LONDON, you're only 28 years old, you're freaking gorgeous, and you've won, oh what is it? ...Four awards for your incredible writing! You HAVE to go!"

Betty was smiling from ear to ear; she couldn't believe he said all those things. She sighed. If she went to this thing she wouldn't see her family. Or him! She had to leave the next morning because she had this one opportunity to meet with this woman that dedicated her life to educating girls in Sudan for a story.

"Dannnn-ieeel" she said in a pleading voice

"Don't 'Daniel' me!"

They both smiled. "If I go...I won't get to see you or my family. I have to leave the next morning." She said sadly.

"OH! I KNOW! OH MY GOD DANIEL! I will only go if you go with me! You have to! Or else I WILL NOT GO!" she said folding her arms across her chest looking at him with a convinced look. He smiled. He would love to spend time with her. Of course he forgot that she would have to leave the next morning. So she wanted him to go with her? He would be her date. Date? He smirked wanting to tease her.

"So...Betty, did you just ask me to be your date?" he said with a flirting grin. She instantly blushed. "well no, not really...I mean...uh, I guess you will SORT OF be my date, Daniel, but...I mean, we're not, you're...it's just, uh...I just really want to see you" she started stammering her face turning redder with each comment. He smiled thinking she was way too adorable. It was times like these where he really wished he was there because right now he would give her the biggest bear hug ever, she was so cute all flustered and blushing.

"Relax. I was just messing with you. I would love to go with you"

She smiled bright "Really?" she asked her heart starting to race... why? She had no idea. "Of course, I've got to be there for my best friend."

She smiled. "...and, I really wanna see you." He said looking down away from her then glancing back shyly to see her sweet face. Betty felt like her face was on fire. Daniel looked absolutely adorable all shy...and he was so cute and sweet. She needed to stop! Why the heck was she thinking like this? This was Daniel she was thinking about.

"I want to see you, too" she said feeling butterflies everywhere. He looked up at her with such a charming smile she thought her heart would explode.

"Great, so uh...we're going then?" he said feeling his heart race suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess we are!" she said with a bright smile! He smiled "great, so uh...I guess I'll see you in six days?" he said feeling his heart race at the thought of seeing her again and being able to hug her. It had been four months since he'd last seen her and that was way too long for his sanity.

"Okay! Yay!" she said happily, her smile so bright he felt like he was seeing a star. "I miss you" he blurted wincing somewhat at his admission.

Betty looked at him in surprise. Why was he so cute? It really was so hard not to find him charming. She felt those butterflies and hummingbirds again. "I miss you, too, Daniel" she said wishing he was right next to her. She wanted to hug him, feel his tone back under her hands and smell his intoxicating scent and just see him.

He smiled and she could have sworn he was blushing. "Alright uh...I'll uh...pick you up at the airport?" he suggested.

She smiled and nodded "Sure that would be great. Thanks Daniel. I can't wait to see you. Thank you"

"For what?"

"Well, for going with me and telling me all those sweet things and uh...missing me" she said looking at him shyly. He wanted to kiss her so bad. It really sucked. They were friends for six years now, best friends, and every second he wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell her how much he adored her and couldn't stand being away from her for too long, but he would chicken out. One would think that New York's once playboy extraordinaire could tell the person he didn't want to live without how much he wished they could maybe be more than friends. That thought scared him, because what if something happened and would ruin their amazing friendship. He couldn't handle not being friends with her. She was way too important to him.

He took a chance and said something that he knew would change something between them. "I miss you every second I'm not next to you, Betty" he said feeling the nerves in his body jump at his declaration.

Betty looked at him with a surprised, admiring look in her eyes. She felt like she would faint right about now. She thought it was about due for that.

She smiled "I love you!" His eyes went wide.

"I mean uh...oh God, I just. Crap!" She panicked and slammed her laptop shut. "Oh God! Oh God! No, no, no, no! I did NOT just do that! Please tell me I didn't just say that!" she dropped her head on the desk. "WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID BETTY?!" she wanted to scream. She couldn't believe she said that. Crap! How was she going to see Daniel now? Oh no! She just ruined EVERYTHING!

* * *

_AN: please let me know what you think? Do you like it so far? _


	2. Chapter 2

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy it! :D_

_For entertiainment only :P_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daniel sat in his chair in absolute silence staring at the black screen on his laptop. Did that just happen? He didn't know what just happened. He was sitting there like he just saw a ghost. When he let everything sink in, he smiled. Did Betty love him? Maybe she just meant it as a friend but panicked and overreacted. Ya, that sounds like Betty." he sighed leaning back in his chair feeling saddened by that thought.

He fingered his cell phone on the desk not sure if he should call her back or just pretend it didn't happen. How could he do that though? She just freaking said she LOVED him! Maybe it was just the overload of nice things he said to her? He sighed in frustration. Why did he have to be an ocean away from her? He would have probably kissed her right then; which was probably why he was not there.

He really couldn't wait to see her again. Maybe this time he would tell Betty that he wanted to be more than friends. He couldn't wait; he picked up the phone, but then put it back down. He sighed dropping his head on the desk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Betty muttered banging her head on the desk. "What's the matter, darling?" she felt her heart race at that voice. His voice was just as distinguishable as Daniel's. She felt his hands land on her shoulders and move down along her arms; his lips touched her cheek in a light kiss.

Betty picked her head up feeling even more crummy. Not only had she just blurted out that she loved Daniel and panicked slamming her laptop shut, she had been keeping her two-month relationship with Luca a secret from him.

"Um...uh...Luca, hi" she said smiling at him.

He smiled; he had such a charming smile that really made her melt like a Popsicle. His long brown locks framed his handsome face, and some hair was falling in front partially covering his right eye. Next to Daniel, he had the most stunning eyes, except his were green. In fact, after Daniel he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and not to mention the most gorgeous man she had ever dated. He was so sweet and she couldn't believe she was with such a sweet gorgeous guy like him. Yet for some reason she was hesitant about mentioning him to Daniel, or anyone for that matter. The only other person that knew of her relationship with Luca was Christina and she was sworn to secrecy.

"Are you alright? You sounded troubled" he said sweetly pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "I'm good. It's just this stupid high school reunion thing. I don't want to go to"

"Oh right. Well, I say ditch those losers and go spend time with your family. You'll only be in New York for two days, barely." He said taking her hand in his. She smiled. "I know, but Daniel convinced me to go. He said I should show them how far I've come since then."

Luca smiled "That's very true. I agree with him, then. When will you let me meet your family and friends, sweetheart? You're always talking about them and I really want to meet them." He said looking at her eyes. She couldn't help but get lost in those eyes of his. She felt like she was under a spell every time he looked at her.

"I know. I'm so sorry"

"My family adores you. I want to charm your family into liking me." He said rubbing his hand on her knee and looking at her with such a sweet smile. Betty smiled feeling butterflies. "That's so sweet. I want my family to like you, too." She said placing her hand on his. He smiled and held her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Oh I have a rather brilliant idea!" he said, but the phone interrupted. She looked at him apologetically. "That's alright darling, take the call." He said picking up the brown bag and placing it on her desk. Her eyes lit up seeing that he brought them lunch.

Betty picked up her cell phone; seeing that it was Daniel, her heart started to race. Crap! What was she supposed to say to him? She looked up at Luca and then back to her phone. She answered and held it to her ear. "Hello, Betty speaking" she pretended like she had no idea who was calling.

"Uh...hey uh Betty" Daniel sat at his desk not knowing what the heck to do or say. He felt like such an idiot. "Daniel, um sorry about earlier, I just had to take another call and uh...I I'm sorry" she said wanting to slap the stupid out of her. She knew that was a stupid explanation for what she did. It didn't even make sense. She didn't know.

"Um...oh okay, but uh...what about-" before he could continue he was cut off. "Daniel, I'm so sorry, I'm going to have to talk to you later, um..." she saw Luca watching her as she spoke. "I'm in the middle of something. I'll call you later" She was really just so nervous and right now was not the right place or time for a conversation that she had a pretty good idea what it would be about. Why did she have to say that she loved him? Of course that was absolutely 100% true; she knew she had no place with Daniel as more than a friend. And she was fine with that. She loved being his friend. Yet, she had to ruin everything. Now he would feel compelled to make things ok, when they were already perfect before she said three words that had no place being said to Daniel.

"Oh. Ok, Betty. Bye."

"Bye Daniel" she ended the call placing her phone on the desk. She looked up at Luca to see him looking at her curiously. "What?" she asked wondering why he was looking at her so fixedly. "Nothing, you're just so lovely." He said which sent about a bazillion butterflies through her body.

She smiled.

"I'm so happy to be here with you" he said looking at her as if she was a queen. She'd never felt so admired before like that, and she really liked that feeling. "You could have spoken to your friend, Betty. I don't mind"

"That's ok. I'll just talk to him later."

"Alright darling. That's fine with me, the more time I can be with you, the betta" She smiled looking into his eyes. She really loved it when he called her darling in that hot British-Australian accent. When she first moved to London a year and a half ago, she couldn't stand the British accent, but Luca was just so perfect. He lived in Australia for a few years studying engineering there, so he retained some of that Australian accent combined with his British accent; it was like a loaded canon of hotness.

She blushed not knowing what to say to him. "Um...so what was your brilliant idea?" she asked curiously remembering that before Daniel called he was going to tell her something. She still felt so guilty about Daniel. She knew she had to tell him about Luca soon; as a matter of fact, she had to tell him today because the longer she waited the worse he would feel. She didn't want him to be mad at her, which she was pretty sure was a possibility since she had been hiding that little tid-bit of information from him. Not to mention that she just blurted out that she loved him. How she was going to talk her way out of that? The truth was she didn't want to. There was no way she could take back something that was so true.

Daniel sat at his desk feeling miserable. He didn't know what he was going to do. He really wasn't sure how he could focus on anything from having to wait for Betty to call him later. He sighed. He really needed to do something awesome for Betty when she got to New York. Yep, that was what he was going to do and then he would tell her how he felt about her. He picked up his phone again and started making calls.

Luca took her hand and smiled "Right, I was thinking what if I come with you to New York" he said with a bright dashing smile that about made her heart skip. Wait? What did he just say? She got so lost in his smile she didn't realize what he said. "but Luca, I thought that you had to be with your family for Christmas?" she said feeling nervous, not sure if she wanted him to come. She really just wanted to spend time with Daniel.

"No, actually, my brother is going to Italy with his girlfriend and my sister and parents are visiting some family we have in Scotland."

"Oh, aw I miss Christina" she said reminded of her crazy fun Scottish friend. Luca laughed. "That chippie is too much. I always feel like I'm getting a show when she comes to see you" he said with a grin making Betty giggle. "I know, isn't she great?" she said with another giggle.

Luca smiled. "I really like you, Betty. What do you say?" he said really wanting to spend more time with her.

"But Luca I will hardly be with you really. I'm going to the reunion that night."

"What if I go with you?" he said rather excitedly. Betty giggled at his enthusiasm. "Oh-kay, but no wait I already invited Daniel to go with me." She said suddenly remembering why she wasn't sure it would be a good idea for him to come.

"Oh, I see" he looked down somewhat defeated. She placed her hand on his. He looked up at her. "We'll figure something out" she said not wanting to see him look so upset. He was way too gorgeous to be caught frowning. And she really did like him, and she wanted to spend time with him, too, but she missed Daniel. She didn't know what it was about Daniel that made her heart do summersaults. Just thinking about him made her heart race. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Luca's hands holding her face and his lips meeting hers in a deep passionate kiss.

She felt like her lungs were sucked out of her body. That was another thing; she LOVED when he kissed her. He was such a fabulous kisser. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. He pulled away with a bright smile. "Have dinner with me tonight" he said still holding her face and looking into her eyes. She smiled feeling in a daze "oh-kay" she nodded breathlessly feeling herself get lost in his charms.

He smiled brightly "Wonderful"

* * *

_AN: Alright guys, don't kill me just yet. Hang in there. This is Detty story! :D _

_and p.s. just so you know Luca is not going to have some hidden agenda or anything, he is a great guy and he really likes Betty, but we know who makes Betty's heart race. :D Just saying, I think Betty deserves to be liked by someone who treats her nicely AND is gorgeous. lol ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_Alright guys, thanks for your reviews. This chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy it! :) I think it's sweet!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Instead of working like he should have, Daniel made calls to Betty's family and his mother wanting to plan something special for Betty while she was here. Sure she was only going to be there for pretty much a day, he wanted to make sure she didn't miss out on all the family fun and still go with her to the reunion. When he called Hilda, they were all thrilled to get to see Betty, even if it was only for a little bit and his mom helped him set up something extra special. He really wanted to make Betty's one day in New York perfect. She deserved that.

It was now four in the afternoon and he was getting anxious because it was usually then when Betty called him, which was ten her time. He didn't understand how she could stay up so late and STILL wake up in the morning so cheerful. She was just that amazing.

Betty and Luca had a nice dinner and were taking the long walk home. Part of the reason was she was trying to delay her talk with Daniel as much as possible and second she was actually having a good time with Luca. He had gotten her flowers and took her to this really nice restaurant, and then they went dancing for a while and now they were walking through the park on the way to her flat.

When they got to her door, Betty lingered there a little longer, leaning against the door she looked at him. "Thanks for taking me out tonight" she said fiddling with her key. He smiled. "My pleasure. Thanks for coming" he said taking a step closer.

Daniel really couldn't wait any longer. He just wanted to talk to her. He knew he was a mess right now. He couldn't even sit still for one minute. He picked up his cell phone.

As Luca leaned forward, he placed his hand above her and moved his other hand around her waist pulling her close to him. Betty got swept up in his eyes, her eyes closed at his closeness. Just as his lips nearly touched hers her phone rang making both of them jump back at the sound. Betty had her hand over her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat. Luca had his hand over his eyes. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Perfect timing, huh?" she said with a smirk taking out her phone from her purse. When she saw that it was Daniel she felt her heart race.

"Alright sweetheart, I guess that's my cue to leave for the night." He said placing his hand to her face. She smiled "I had a great time. I'll see you later."

"Good night" he kissed her and walked off. Betty went in and picked up her phone again taking a deep breath knowing what she had to do.

"Betty, heyy" he said feeling like an idiot for sounding so pathetic. "Hi Daniel" she put down her bag and went over to the couch. "Did I call you at a bad time? I told you, you need to relax at night. You work too hard"

"No Daniel, actually that is what I want to talk to you about"

Daniel felt his throat choke up "Uh...ok" He got up and started pacing behind his desk. "Um...I don't know how to really say this, but uh...there's something I haven't exactly told you."

"Alright..." he already knew this wasn't good. He could just feel it in the pit of his stomach. "Um...for the past two months I've been, uh seeing this guy, Luca."

Daniel felt like he was just stabbed in the heart. Betty felt nervous from his quietness. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't really have a good explanation why"

Daniel swallowed hard "okay" he choked on his speech.

"You're not mad?" she asked surprised at his calmness.

"I'm too hurt to be mad" he said feeling like he was punched in the heart. Betty felt like she got the wind knocked out of her "Daniel, I'm sorry, please don't"

Before she could say anymore he ended the call. Betty felt the tears well in her eyes. How could she do that to Daniel? She played with his heart like a guitar today and she felt horrible. Daniel sat there feeling the stinging in his eyes. He felt like crap for hanging up on Betty. She didn't deserve that. He knew he was being an absolute douche right now. If he really loved Betty he would treat her that way no matter what. She deserved that. He picked up his phone taking a deep breath and called back.

She picked up immediately. "Daniel, I'm so sorry, please-"

"Betty, Betty, stop. Look uh..._I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have hung up on you like that. Listen um...can we just talk?"

"Oh...okay Daniel. About what?" she asked feeling her chest tighten.

"Just tell me about this uh Luca guy or whatever. Does he treat you nicely?"

Betty smiled "Yes, he does. He's so sweet to me."

Daniel smiled "That's good. I'm glad to hear that. So, tell me about him, how did you meet him? If you like him, I want to be a good friend to you and I guess I should know about him, huh?"

Betty smiled so big, feeling the tears in her eyes. How could she not love Daniel when he was so sweet and caring about her? "Yah, thank you Daniel"

"Alright, so tell me" he said laying on the chaise an arm underneath his head just enjoying hearing her voice. "Well, I met Luca"

"It's like Luke Skywalker" he said with a laugh.

"Daniel..." Betty giggled "Okay, continue" he laughed. "I met him two months ago at this big event where a lot of young professionals were invited and uh..."

"You were invited because you're awesome" he said with a grin. Betty giggled feeling her cheeks warm up "I guess so"

"Shut-up, Betty, You are! Alright, go on..." he urged her to continue. Betty smiled "Ok, so I was invited and uh...I didn't know anyone there. I had no idea what to do. Everyone was so fancy and all British."

Daniel laughed "Wow Betty...okay"

"So professional" he teased

She laughed "Ok, so I went over to the bar or whatever and got a drink and when I was turning around I bumped into him and oh my God, when I saw him I thought I saw a freaking god. He was so gorgeous."

"Oh, so did you melt into a puddle right there?" he teased her "Stop it, Daniel! Don't make fun of me! He's beautiful."

"Aw, well that sucks."

"Why, you don't think I should be with someone beautiful?"

"NO BETTY, that's not AT ALL what I meant, you silly! I was trying to say I was happy that I was the best looking guy you know" he said feeling embarrassed now. "Oh" she giggled "Daniel, you're so stupid. Well, I still think you're the best looking man I know. But Luca is by far the most gorgeous man I've ever dated." She said feeling her cheeks warm up again.

Daniel laughed "ok, I get it"

"Alright so..."

"But hey, you didn't say I was gorgeous" he said wanting to mess with her more. "DANIEL! You're gorgeous, okay? HAPPY?" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"YES, but you didn't have to say it with an attitude" he said grabbing a cushion and hugging it. She laughed "Shut-up Daniel" He laughed.

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying...so I bumped into him and he just looked so cute, but um...when he spoke I was frozen in place. I spilled my drink ALL over him."

Daniel chuckled. "Daniel, stop it!" she said wanting him to stop teasing her. "Alright go ahead. Finish your romantic story."

Betty shook her head. "Okay well I told him I was so sorry for bumping into him and that I was really out of my element in that place and he smiled and oh gosh, Daniel when he smiled, I felt like I was sucked into a fairytale or something"

Even though Daniel hated that another guy charmed Betty, he couldn't help smiling at the way she was telling her story. He was stupid for taking too long to make a move. This was his punishment for not telling Betty how he felt about her sooner. It wouldn't be fair to do it now when she was with this guy. She would probably just think he's after her because of some competition. He continued listening to her.

"He has really amazing eyes."

"Aw, he has awesome eyes too? That's not fair"

Betty giggled "Don't worry. I still think you have the most gorgeous eyes Daniel." She said, her cheeks warming up.

He smiled bright feeling his heart soar "really?"

"Yes" she said softly, feeling butterflies everywhere just thinking about his eyes. "I kind of wish you were here now" she said taking a nervous gulp for admitting that. He smiled placing his hand over his heart "I wish I was there too, Betty. I miss you"

There was a silence for a few seconds that was broken by his voice "So uh...you were saying" he said wanting her to continue. "Right, uh...ok so what was I saying?" Betty closed her eyes feeling like an absolute dummy. She couldn't even speak properly. Daniel grinned. "Uh...you were telling me about this Luke Skywalker guy" he said teasingly making Betty giggle. He LOVED her laugh. He was a real idiot.

"Right, so anyways, we started talking because he felt just as lost as I did and I don't know he was just really fun to talk to."

"What did you talk about?" he asked curiously. "We talked about where we worked. He's an engineer"

"Cool"

"And uh...I told him how I used to live in New York and I talked about how I started at MODE."

Daniel winced "God, you didn't tell him how I treated you, did you?" he said feeling crappy. Betty smirked. "Well, I did, but then I told him how amazing you are and how much you've changed."

"Really?"

"Yes, Daniel. You're my best friend. I say nothing but good things about you"

He smiled feeling like the warmth of the sun just went through his body. "You do?"

She smiled getting up and going to her room "yes" she said in a barely audible voice. "Good, Betty...because, I uh...I don't want you to think of me as that guy when we first met. I hate that guy."

"He was okay. That's why I came back, because I knew there was _this_ guy in there" she said taking off her shoes and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm glad you did. I don't know where I'll be without you. My life would suck without you, Betty."

Betty lied back on her bed "I can't imagine my life without you" she said feeling those butterflies and hummingbirds again.

Daniel smiled feeling tingles "Okay, so what else did you talk about?"

Betty took a minute to gather her thoughts. It was strange how they went from talking about Luca back to them so easily. They weren't even trying. She wondered why Daniel didn't mention the whole 'I love you' thing. Maybe he just thought she was being normal weird Betty. "Betty?" she heard his voice "Oh, sorry"

"Are you okay?" he asked wondering why she got so quiet all the sudden. "Ya, sorry, I was just changing into my pajamas. Hold on a second" she put her phone on the bed and slipped out of her dress and wore some sweat pants and a t-shirt and got back on the bed picking up the phone "Kay, I'm back"

He smiled "I can't wait to see you when you come, Betty"

Betty felt butterflies. Gosh, why did he have to say such sweet things to her? It totally wasn't fair. Her heart couldn't take that much sweetness. It was always on the verge of exploding with everything he said. "I can't wait to see you either"

He smiled "so uh...go ahead.

"Right um...well, we talked about what we do, and um...we sort had fun making fun of the other fancy schmancy people there. It kind of reminded me of how we are."

Daniel smiled "really? How?"

"Well, I don't know, you and I just joke around a lot and I could totally picture you and me making fun of them and their accents and posh way of acting."

He grinned "that does sound like something we'd do."

She smiled and snapped herself back. She couldn't believe she did that again. "So um...ya, we had a good time and uh...we exchanged numbers and then a few days later we went out and then I guess we started dating."

"Ok. So how was your first date?"

"It was nice. He took me to this sushi place and then I told him how I really couldn't stand sushi, so we ended up getting McDonalds and had a blast joking around."

"Betty..."

"Ya?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said feeling hurt that she didn't tell him about this. They talked all the time. How could she not tell him about someone she'd been seeing?

Betty felt so bad. She turned and put her head in the pillow. "Idunnodaniel I'mmasorry" she mumbled into the pillow making Daniel unable to understand her. He laughed "What? It sounds like you have pillow over your face."

She giggled turning over again and wiping a tear away "I'm sorry, Daniel. I feel so terrible. Please don't hate me"

"I could NEVER hate you, Betty. God, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. How could I hate that?"

She felt the tears in her eyes. He smiled "look, I guess I'm a little upset you hid this from me. I have to tell you, I honestly can't stand any of the guys you've dated Betty. They were all a bunch of losers and jerks and you deserved way better. So if this guy treats you nicely and treats you like you're important to him then I'm happy for you. All I want is for you to be happy."

Betty had full on tears escaping her eyes and rolling down the sides of her cheeks. She hugged a pillow and started crying.

"Betty?" Daniel's eyes went wide in surprise "Betty, sweetie, are you crying?"

"uh-huh" she answered crying. "Betty, I'm not mad at you. Please don't cry. God" he sat up completely "Listen to me, Betty. I promise I'm not mad at you. Please stop" he said unable to hear her cry. She didn't cry often, but when she did he couldn't stand it. She controlled her cries "sorry" she said sucking in a breath.

"Why did you start crying?" he asked hoping she could calm down. "You're so sweet" she said hugging the pillow tighter. Daniel smiled and then laughed "You started crying because I'm sweet?" he said with a chuckle.

She giggled wiping her face. "God, Betty, you're so insane. You're so funny. I mean it though, Betty. I just want you to be happy. If you are, then...I am, too" he said sincerely. Even if it did eat him up that she was with someone else.

"so uh...you've said you've been seeing him for two months, huh?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of a while."

"Ya"

He could still hear her sniffles. He shook his head. "So, have you gone on a lot of dates with him?"

"Mm...I guess so. We've gone out maybe once a week and uh...he comes to my office a lot to have lunch with me. I've gone to his work a few times."

"Okay...so uh...what else?"

"Hmm...I met his family"

"Really? Already?" he asked in surprise. "Well, his sister's birthday was a few weeks ago and he invited me to come and he introduced me to his family. He just told me that his family adored me" she said with a light smile.

"Of course they would. You're amazing."

She blushed "thanks. He really wants to meet you and my family."

"Oh that's cool. He should visit New York with you"

Betty felt her heart rate quicken and she didn't know why. "Um...Daniel actually, uh he kind of wanted to come with me"

"What do you mean? Oh...you mean uh...the day you come?" he asked somewhat sadly. "Ya...is that okay?" she asked not sure if that was a good thing to do. "It's up to you, Betty."

"ok...I'll let you know."

"Alright uh...So um...Betty" he wasn't sure how to ask this without right out saying it, so he was just going to go for it "...have you uh...slept with him?"

"What? Daniel! You really have no right to ask me that?" she snapped.

"Why not? you always ask me if I slept with my dates?" he said in defense.

"And I have good reason to you. You sleep with _every _girl you go on a date with."

"That's not true Betty. Well, not anymore. I haven't been on any dates for a year now"

"Wow! A YEAR? That's pretty impressive Daniel. What happened? Did you lose your charms?" she said wanting to tease him.

"No, uh actually, the woman I want is well... she's kind of out of reach." He mumbled.

"What do you mean? So there is a girl?" she asked curiously suddenly feeling possessive. "No...I don't know...Hey, weren't we supposed to be talking about YOU and YOUR boyfriend? How did I get sucked into this?"

"You brought up me sleeping with my boyfriend, which is still none of your business."

There was a pause between them for a few seconds. "If you must know, I haven't"

"What?" he asked in confusion. "I haven't...slept with him yet."

"Yet? So you want to?" he said wanting to tease her. "Daniel, shut up! I kind of wonder why I'm not sometimes, but then I remember why."

"And why is that?" he asked curiously. Betty looked at her phone in silence for a minute. There was no way she could tell him that the thought of him was what kept her from getting more involved with Luca than just dates and kissing.

"Nothing, so uh...what did you ask me?"

"I asked you why you haven't uh...made a move, I guess?" he said feeling his throat choke up.

"Umm...Daniel, I don't know. It's just, it's too fast." She said not knowing what else to say.

"Fine with me. I'm not going to argue" he said feeling the tenseness in his muscles release. She giggled "are you jealous?" she didn't know why she asked that.

"Uh...well, um...I just don't want to see you get hurt, Betty." that was a lame ass excuse and he knew it.

"Fine whatever, Daniel, it's getting late. I think I should go to sleep."

"Oh, alright I guess."

She smiled "Good night. I um...I...I love you, Daniel" she knew that was such a bad idea to say that, but she loved him. Daniel felt his heart stop and start up so quick in a split second. He suddenly became speechless. "I uh...um..."

Betty was about to end the call when she heard him "I love you, too, Betty." She smiled and held the phone to her. She didn't know how he meant it, but just the fact that he said it back to her made her insides melt and she felt butterflies and tingles all over. "Good night, Betty"

"Good night" she ended the call hugging the phone to her. Daniel put his phone down unable to knock the smile off his face.

* * *

AN: cute, huh? lol :) let me know what you think. I think the next chapter will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_AN: Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews! :) I appreciate them. I hope you're enjoying the story. Here is the next part! :D_

_For entertainment only! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daniel couldn't smack the smile off his face.

He had never realized how uplifting it felt when someone, particularly, a very special someone, said those three words he'd never cared for.

He figured this turned out way better than what could have happened.

If he was 'old Daniel' he would have hung up and not called back just sulking in the thought of Betty's secret relationship, but because he took the high road and decided to be a good understanding friend to Betty, he got "I love you" NUMBER TWO from her. He felt like his heart was full of Betty's love and warmth.

He still wasn't sure what to make of it. Betty said she loved him, not once, but TWICE, and he was no idiot, okay he was an idiot, but he could tell that she said it with utmost sincerity. He didn't understand though; she loved him, but if she did why was she with this other guy? He sounded like a decent guy. Luke Skywalker swept Betty off her feet just because Daniel Meade was too chicken to tell her he wanted to be more than friends. Daniel was still just happy that Betty was happy. If this guy treated her right and made her happy, he would be happy for her too. It still crushed him to think that he might be losing the possible love of Betty.

He knew that was something special. Anyone that had Betty's love could do anything. Her love was so pure and genuine.

He sighed. He wished he was there so he could hug her. He missed those cheerful warm hugs.

He couldn't wait to see her. Just six days. That seemed like forever though. He knew there was a possibility that this Luca guy would come with her, but he would not let that ruin everything he had planned for her. He still wanted her short visit back to be really special. She deserved to feel special after too many years of being treated like she was a nobody or picked on by other stuck-up blind people that couldn't see how amazing she was.

He was glad he apologized to Betty. He didn't want to think of what could have happened to him after all these years without her. He knew one thing for sure though that she filled his world with so much light and smiles he would never be able to get rid of that.

Betty had been lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling of her room for twenty minutes unable to wipe the smile off her face. She still felt butterflies because of his call. She never found herself not enjoying talking to him.

She felt so happy that Daniel called her back and listened to her. She knew it probably wasn't easy for him since she had kept something like that from him. He was such a great friend. She never wanted to lose that friendship; his friendship made her whole.

She couldn't wait to see him. She missed seeing his gorgeous face; sure they Skyped, but it wasn't the same. She missed those eyes; she wasn't lying saying he had the most gorgeous eyes. She loved Daniel's eyes. She felt like she could see everything in them. She could read his eyes just as good as he could read hers, even WITH glasses on.

Betty grabbed the pillow and hugged it. She missed Daniel-hugs. He was going to get the biggest hug ever when she saw him. She smiled and tried to sleep.

* * *

_Six days later..._

Daniel woke up with a huge smile on his face. Today was when Betty would come back. It was only for a day and half, but he would take it. He couldn't wait to see her. He was so excited that he called her father and Hilda and ranted to Justin that he was going to steal his Aunt Betty. He laughed when Justin teased him about being a Christmas thief for wanting to steal Betty away.

Daniel then called his mom to make sure everything was set up for Betty's surprise. She laughed at him for his anxiousness. His mom wouldn't quit about him acting like a schoolboy with a crush, but he knew she knew it was more than that, but he wouldn't admit that of course.

Even though Betty was bringing along Luca, Daniel was ecstatic to see Betty no matter what. And he really was curious about the guy, so he wanted to meet him. He told Betty's family about him just so they weren't too surprised at Betty bringing some guy home with her. He knew they would probably ask too many questions wanting to know everything about him just as much as he did, so he told them everything Betty told him about the guy.

They seemed happy enough that she found a nice guy, but Hilda and Justin sent him this long look, and even though he pretended not to know why they looked at him so intently, he knew. He knew they were thinking why he still hadn't made a move and told Betty how much he liked her, no, loved her. He just pretended that he wasn't crushed just a little that she found Luca. He would just have to figure out how to deal with it.

Now all he had to do was wait for Betty's flight to get in which was 10 pm his time. It was agonizingly too far away for him. He wanted her to be here now. He would just have to be patient, meanwhile he and Justin and Betty's father made cookies; well, Mr. Suarez made the cookies while Daniel and Justin decorated them, while Hilda made fun of him for acting like a big kid. He felt like he was a kid again; he couldn't help it. He never really had a family time like this and he felt like Betty's family was his family, and they always would be. He knew Hilda just thought of him like family, too, and was teasing him in jest. He decorated a snowman and made the buttons read BETTY going down. At least he wasn't sitting around waiting for Betty alone. He was with her family which made him feel like he was with her.

* * *

Betty and Luca were walking to the gate to board their flight. Betty figured it was a good thing Luca was coming so he could meet her family and Daniel could meet him. She hoped they could be friends. Daniel never really got along with her previous boyfriends and now she knew why, but Luca was sweet and charming and treated her so wonderfully.

Betty glanced up at Luca and smiled. He looked at her and smiled taking her hand. "You excited?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded "Yep. I haven't seen my family in way too long. I miss them"

"I'm sure. Your family sounds like great fun" he said swinging her hand. She giggled at his playfulness. She loved that about him. He just did silly things sometimes. He smiled and held her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

"Thanks for letting me come. I hope your family likes me" he said with a purely genuine smile. Betty smiled "I think they will."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and stopped in her steps wrapping her arms around his waist. "I like you" she said with a twinkle in her eye. He held her face and kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad you like me. You're wonderful"

She smiled feeling her cheeks tingle. He smiled bigger "You're so charming, Betty. Come on" he grabbed her hand again and they made their way. On the flight Betty and Luca played tic-tac-toe, hangman, and other silly kid's games to keep entertained and just talked joking around. After a few hours she hooked her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled curiously. "What?" he asked

"What?"

"You're looking at me" he said looking into her eyes. She giggled "Yeah, so?" she laughed again. "What are you thinking?" he asked noticing something in her eyes. "Nothing, it's just...I have fun with you. You're not like my other boyfriends. We never really joked around and had fun out of nothing."

"That's good. I'm one of a kind darling" he said with a smirk. "Just like you are" he added. She smiled. He rubbed her hand affectionately "care to watch a movie?"

"Sure" they put their headphones on and watched Thor and then started watching Twilight. Luca found it boring and he assumed Betty did when she started dozing off and ultimately fell asleep.

Luca was sort of nervous about meeting her family, and more so to meet her friend, Daniel. He knew Betty cared a great deal what he thought, so he hoped that Daniel and he could become friends.

He could feel it in Betty when she smiled talking about seeing her family and Daniel that Daniel was just as important to her as her family. She always talked about him, and it was almost second nature; sometimes he didn't even think she realized she was talking about him. He didn't mind, he liked hearing her talk about him because her eyes would light up and she would smile. He sometimes wondered why she and he were not together. She clearly couldn't stop thinking or talking about him.

He even asked her once if they were ever involved and she laughed and said 'no, we're just friends'. She would respond as if it was a joke and that it was very unlikely to happen.

Even though, he hadn't met Daniel yet, Luca already knew that Daniel must feel the same way about her. He'd seen pictures on Betty's desk at her work of him and her.

Once he picked one up on the edge of her desk that was of her and Daniel when she had glasses and braces; he told her it was a nice picture. She explained to him that that picture was taken after she walked the runway and became a model for a day. She said she loved that picture because it was proof that she could inspire people into thinking differently than what they're used to.

Luca glanced at Betty peacefully asleep next to him and rubbed her hand. He liked her. She was so sweet and just great company. From seeing some pictures of her when she had braces and glasses he was amazed that that sweet young hopeful girl transformed into a gorgeous still sweet very lovely inspiring young woman. He placed a kiss on her hand that was wrapped around his upper arm. He was really glad he met Betty. Now he hoped there could be a place for him in her life.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it! :D I'll try and get the next part up later tonight. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_AN: Hi guys, thanks for your reviews and such! lots of love! hope you enjoy the story! I like this chapter. lol Its longer than the previous one. Enjoy! :)_**  
**

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Daniel got to the airport coming from the Meade mansion making sure everything was perfect and Betty's family was there for her.

His excitement seemed to fuel theirs and he laughed when Hilda and Justin were jumping around in excitement to see their sister and aunt.

Mr. Suarez was a lot calmer, although Daniel noticed his warm bright smile.

Bobby on the other hand teased them all for their anxiousness, but they all teased him back knowing that he missed her too. Elena was just amused to see them all so happy.

He could tell his mom was really happy to get to see Betty after so long. Daniel didn't exactly tell his mother about Luca. He just knew his mom would tell him this is what was bound to happen if he didn't admit his feelings. He didn't want to hear it. He knew it was true though. He both loved and hated that his mother knew everything. Just like Betty, and was probably why they got along so well.

He sat close by, waiting for Betty's flight to get in. He'd had two coffees since getting there. And it was now getting to him because his knees were shaking. He decided to get up and get his blood flowing.

Betty and Luca got up from their seats to get off the plane "Yay!" Betty cheered in glee just for being in New York. Luca laughed. He was preparing himself for possible screaming and cheering that may come from her seeing her family. He'd heard stories from Betty about her loud family, and he knew _she_ was loud; he wondered how they were_ together_.

Betty noticed his slight tenseness. "You're nervous, why are you so nervous? Everyone will like you. I just know it" she said comfortingly tugging on his arm. He smiled and kissed her cheek. They walked through the hallway ready to enjoy their visit.

Daniel looked at his watch. He walked around still near the gate she would be coming from. He just couldn't stand still, so he decided walking around casually would release the nerves.

He felt his heart race every now and then thinking about seeing her. Just as he turned away from the gate and started walking he heard that very distinct "DAN-IEL!" and his heart nearly exploded at the sound of it. He smiled so big and just as he turned around she tackled him to the ground in a huge hug.

"Oww" he turned slightly from underneath her his hand came around her hip when she collapsed onto him. He smiled seeing her gorgeous beautiful amazing smile and he felt like he was in heaven. Her left hand rested on his chest and her other hand was down by his side. She smiled, her eyes were shining. God he loved her so much. He wrapped his arm around her waist, half of her body over his.

Betty felt like she was seeing him after years and she felt butterflies like crazy. He smelled so incredible. She just wanted to lie there in his arms forever. Her body felt a rush of warm tingles and she stared at his eyes in pure happiness.

"Hi" she said softly getting lost in those gorgeous eyes. "Hi" he said feeling his heart pounding at his ribcage. He moved his other hand up her arm which sent overwhelming tingles and butterflies through her body.

Daniel saw a figure standing above them. He looked up to see a really good looking guy smiling down at them with an amused smile, he thought. Betty looked up. She giggled sitting up on the floor. Daniel sat up next to her feeling somewhat embarrassed that her new boyfriend saw this rather intense embrace between them. Luca held his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her up. Then Betty held her hand out for Daniel he laughed taking it and was pulled up.

Betty moved an arm around Luca's midsection and placed her right hand on his abs. "Daniel, this is Luca. Luca, Daniel." She looked at Luca "sorry about that" she said somewhat apprehensively due to her rather grand display of affection to her friend. "That's quite alright" he looked to Daniel holding his hand out "nice to finally meet you" he said with a charming smile.

Daniel nodded and smiled shaking his hand. "Ya, it's good to meet you. Betty here told me how you two met. Sounds fun" he said with a teasing smirk glancing at Betty who blushed.

"Well, I can't say she hasn't told me about you. It's great to finally meet you"

Daniel smiled, surprised that he was smiling so genuinely with this guy. He thought he may have difficulty putting up a smile, but this guy seemed nice enough. "So, uh...should we get going?" Daniel suggested.

Betty smiled brightly and Luca nodded. Daniel couldn't help smiling seeing Betty. She was way too beautiful. He took her in again just wanting to make sure she was actually here. She looked so amazing, better than ever. Her hair was in loose wide curls, her eyes, man she had such nice eyes, had eyeliner which accented her smile all the more, and man that smile he would never ever get tired of. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweater that fit her perfectly and her red coat and black boots with red ribbons on the side. She looked so chic, very different from the Betty that started at MODE, but still the same sweet loving Betty he would never stop loving.

Betty was beyond happy to see Daniel. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so great. His hair was styled up and he was so handsome. He was wearing a black jacket, shirt and some jeans that made him look so cool. She felt like she was with a movie star which made her feel like an idiot. She couldn't believe she felt that way with him. He was just Daniel. Her friend. He was no movie star, but he sure did get in the press a lot in his previous 'old Daniel' years. She wondered how he could look better with age. She kept glancing at him and smiling big. Eventually he looked at her and smiled. "I'm so happy you're here" he said wholeheartedly.

"I'm so happy to be here. I can't wait to see everybody"

"Great. Oh, by the way, guess what?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You're gorgeous" he said really not caring if Luca heard him or not. Luca didn't seem to be upset when Betty hugged him the way she did, so he didn't really think Luca would be upset if he told his friend she looked nice. He knew if it were Matt or Henry they would have probably been seething at Betty's display, which was why he didn't like them. They were absolute jerks. Selfish and manipulative; although, he knew Henry didn't intentionally hurt her, he still did, and he didn't like that the guy kept popping up all the time, especially when Betty had moved on. Anyways, he already could tell this Luca guy was different and actually liked to see Betty happy, which made him happy to see that.

He looked at Betty and noticed her cheeks were rosy. Betty felt... she didn't know what she felt anymore. She couldn't describe it. She just felt perfect right now. "Thanks" she whispered back. Luca smiled glancing at them. He sort of wanted to mess with Betty a little bit. He leaned close to her "I think you look gorgeous, too, sweetheart" he whispered. She smiled looking up at him "Thanks Luca" she giggled hooking her arm through his. He smiled rubbing her hand playfully.

When the three of them got outside, there was a town car waiting for them. Getting in, Betty sat in between Luca and Daniel. "So, Daniel, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you, Betty. I'm kidnapping you. So, uh...Luca, take this as my warning. If you see Betty's missing, I probably stole her" he said jokingly. Luca and Betty both laughed, Betty slapping his shoulder. "Daniel, stop it"

"It's alright sweetheart. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to come with you that your family and friend here would want to keep you locked away" Luca said.

Betty looked at him smiling taking his hand. "You're so crazy. You both are!" she said shaking her head.

"Yes, but it seems that you make us that way, darling." Luca responded which earned an intrigued look from both Betty and Daniel. Daniel looked at Luca for a minute thinking this guy was interesting. Daniel knew he would like this guy, which made it hard for him to not be happy for Betty. She deserved a great man that joked around with her like a friend would, and if it couldn't be him, he figured this guy was pretty ok.

"So Betty..." Daniel grinned. Betty looked at him with a curious smile "What?"

"You're going to freak out"

"What?" she asked interested. He grinned bigger "I'm still not telling you nothing. Just wait"

Betty rolled her eyes "Whatever Daniel. Stop being a show off" she said lightheartedly. Daniel smiled. Luca shook his head looking at them.

"So, Daniel..." Betty said with a grin.

"Yep?"

"Guess what?"

He smirked "What?"

"I'm here" she said happily which got both Daniel and Luca laughing at her happiness. "I'm glad you're here, Betty" Daniel wrapped his arm around her and briefly hugged her. She smiled feeling butterflies.

"So...I'm trying to get Betty's family to like me, any tips?" Luca asked looking to Daniel. Daniel looked at him with a smirk thinking that if this guy cared enough for wanting Betty's family to like him, than he was a decent guy, which he could see already.

"Just show them that you care about Betty and they'll like you" he said looking at Betty with a smile. She smiled looking at his eyes. He rubbed her knee warmly.

Luca smiled "thanks Daniel"

Daniel smiled and nodded. "No problem."

After a few minutes Daniel smacked Betty's arm "Oww" she looked at him. He laughed "Sorry, I was excited. I was just going to tell you. I'm going to blindfold you soon" he said with a smirk.

Her eyes went wide "Why? I don't like that"

"No. You'll like it. I promise. Pleasee?" he said with that puppy dog look of his. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever Daniel."

"Ya, ya. I promise. It's good" he said shrugging her off and pulling a blindfold out of his jacket pocket. She shook her head.

Looking to Luca, she took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you came with me" she said looking at his brilliant green eyes. He smiled "I'm glad you let me, Betty. I just like being with you. I feel refreshed and happy when I'm next to you, which I can't imagine how your family is going on without you. I've only known you for two months and I already can't imagine my life without your existence."

Betty smiled so wide, butterflies were coursing through her veins. She placed her arm around him and leaned into him hugging him. "Thank you. You're so sweet." He placed his arm around her and hugged her closer. Daniel smiled watching them. He actually liked this Luca guy. He felt the same way about Betty. Daniel wanted to hug Betty right now, not because he was in love with her and wanted her, but because he loved her and admired her.

Daniel looked to Luca who smiled at him, and it was honest to God a genuine smile. Daniel couldn't help but smile back. Now Daniel knew why Betty was so enamored by him. This guy was a catch; even he could admit that, well, to himself at least.

After a couple of minutes Daniel tapped Betty's arm. She looked at him with a smile that made his heart skip.

"Ok Betty, its blindfold time" he said with a light smirk.

She shook her head. "Ok" she turned so her back was facing him just enough. He wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and tied it in the back. He smoothed out the ties against her hair. Her hair smelled so nice. It smelled like strawberries. He smiled and placed his hands on her arms moving her back to how she was sitting originally. Betty felt a million butterflies. Gosh darn these butterflies! They never stopped! With Luca they were present a lot, but with Daniel gosh there was an endless supply of them. She sighed closing her eyes that were already covered. She was somewhat glad her eyes were covered, because she felt so embarrassed right now at her own reactions to his presence near her.

"Alright, so in five minutes..." he started "...well, you'll see" he said with grin sounding in his voice. "Daniel, I'm going to hit you" she threatened.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't need to answer why..." she giggled making Luca laugh. Daniel pinched her playfully "don't hit me" he said with a pouty voice, she could tell. "Too bad, I will"

"Whyyyy?" he said curiously. "Because..." She lifted the blindfolded just slightly over her right eye "...I missed you" she said with a smile and covered it back. Daniel smiled feeling his insides burst. God, why must she torment him? It wasn't fair! He wanted to curl up in the seat and cry, he felt too much because of her.

Luca shook his head. These two were too much. They were obviously into one another; what that meant he wasn't 100% sure yet, but he was beginning to get an idea. Luca leaned close to Betty "I think he's going to kidnap you now" he said jokingly. Daniel heard him and smirked meeting his eyes. Damn, he had cool eyes Daniel realized, somewhat defeated. He had a great sense of humor, too, it seemed. This guy was cool and Daniel sort of hated it.

Daniel heard Betty's giggle at Luca's comment and he wanted to hug her again. It wasn't fair that she was so cute. He sighed looking at her. If his old self was to see him like this he would think he was in deep; to his 'new self' Daniel was in deep and he was drowning in Betty's light and love now.

"We're almost there" he said with an anxious tone in his voice. Luca and Betty laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

_AN: Hope you like it! :D Poor Daniel, his heart beats for Betty, but you guys seem to be catching where I'm going with this._

_please review! I like to know what you think. :D good night/day!_


	6. Chapter 6

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_AN: Hi! THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! you guys are so silly! Don't worry, more Detty to come. I promise. I like Luca, and my intention was to make him likeable, but this is still a Detty story. hehe You'll start to see what happens and how he fits. I'm guessing some of you already have an idea. Anyways, here is the next part! I hope you like it. I think this one is mostly Detty. :D Enjoy_**  
**

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After about two minutes, Daniel slipped out his phone. Luca watched him with a curious smile and saw him send a text smiling wide. In a few seconds he got a reply and he grinned, his eyes shined. About another minute later the town car pulled up in front of this grand manor. Luca looked at Daniel with an intrigued smile. Daniel smiled back.

The car stopped "Alright Betty, come on" Daniel opened his door anxiously and took her hand guiding her out, his hand moved to the small of her back as she stepped out. Betty felt butterflies up her spine. "Daniel..."

"Betty...shh...I have a surprise for you" he whispered back softly making her melt at the sound of his voice.

Daniel walked around and waited for Luca to come. When he came over, Daniel held Betty's hand tighter and leaned next to her "You're going to freak out" he said playfully, but this time softer. She squeezed his hand. They started walking, Daniel leading them to the door; he opened it and pulled Betty inside.

Luca was impressed by the grandness of the mansion. They walked through the hall and made it to the huge living room, Luca's eyes getting huge and bright in surprise at the sight before him. His eyes met Daniel's and Daniel smiled brightly.

Daniel placed his arm around her waist pulling her close to him placing her in the center "are you ready for the surprise?" he whispered in her ear.

She found herself speechless. She didn't know what was going on, but just Daniel being this way made her speechless. All she could do was nod. He moved his hand away from her back and up to the tie in her hair. "Merry Christmas, Betty" he said before pulling the tie and letting it come loose. He slipped it off and had his arm around her shoulder.

Betty began to open her eyes slowly, feeling butterflies all over. When she saw what was before her, her heart burst into butterflies, and her eyes lit up at the sight of all the Christmas lights that decorated the living room, around the fireplace, and a huge Christmas tree in the corner. "That's nothing" he said "say Betty" he said taking her hand in his. She squeezed his hand "Betty"

Daniel took out the remote from his pocket and clicked it. Instantly music started playing and the Christmas lights started flashing to coordinate to the music. It started with _Light up the Night_ _by Black Eyed Peas._ Betty's eyes lit up even more. She and Luca looked at each other in surprise. Betty stood there in awe watching the lights begin to change in a series of interchangeable colors from green to red to blue and yellow and purple. She never saw something so cool and exciting. She smiled bright and looked to Daniel who smiled big. She squeezed his hand.

As soon as the song changed to _You are a Shining Light by Annie Lennox,_ the lights flickered and Betty's family and Claire came up and shouted 'surprise'. She smiled so bright seeing them. Daniel watched her, his heart was jumping at the look in her eyes and that smile. Daniel glanced at the lights knowing what was next. The lights that had her name spelled out lit up and started flickering and changing from reds to blues. He glanced back at her and her eyes got even brighter, and at this point there were tears welling up.

Luca was amazed at the sight before him. It was definite in his mind and heart now that Daniel was more than just a friend to Betty. He had to love her immensely to do something like this for her. Luca smiled rubbing Betty's back warmly. She glanced at him with a smile. Betty felt her knees shake from the sight before her. She couldn't explain the feeling she was having right now. It was a mixture of awe, fascination, surprise, love, admiration, and everything that made her feel warm and fuzzy.

She'd never seen anything so magical and fascinating in her life and the fact that it was especially for her made her eyes well up. She walked over to her family and hugged them all, letting the tears fall freely. They hugged her happily; Hilda, Justin and her father were all tearing up as well. Elena and Bobby hugged her tightly. When Betty hugged Claire, the tears were full-fledged. Claire kissed her cheek and forehead, a gesture she felt a mom would do and made Betty cry more and hug her tighter.

Daniel felt his own eyes water seeing her so happy. Luca stepped over next to Daniel. "Amazing" he said with a smile. Daniel smiled and nodded "thanks. She deserves it"

Luca smiled and nodded in agreement putting his hand out. Daniel smiled and shook it acceptingly.

After another minute of reuniting with her family, Betty walked over to Daniel; she stood there looking up at him into his amazing perfect blue eyes in amazement. She couldn't believe he did something like this for her. Her eyes were full and she was sure that she looked a mess right now, her makeup was probably running and her face was tear-stricken but she didn't really care. Her heart was melting and exploding and she didn't know what else to describe how she felt looking at him.

"Did you like it?" he asked quietly looking at her eyes, his voice barely audible because of the music. Betty still heard him.

She nodded, tears gliding down her cheeks, and wrapped her arms around his back hugging him so tight she didn't want to ever let go. Daniel smiled wrapping his arms around her holding her even tighter and closer. She cried into his chest wanting to bury herself into his body. Justin and Hilda came over and hugged them making them laugh through their tears. Claire, Ignacio, and Elena laughed at them. Bobby ended up coming over and including himself in the big group hug too. Hilda laughed at him. Everyone moved back giving Daniel and Betty a little space. She turned to Daniel's side, her arms still around his midsection.

She wanted to speak, but she was rendered speechless. She buried herself back into Daniel's body hoping she could compose herself if no one could see her face. She felt like a child. She didn't know how to thank them for what they did for her. She couldn't stop her crying. Daniel rubbed her back soothingly and brought his other arm up and ran his hand through her hair.

Her family looked at each other realizing that Betty probably wouldn't be able to speak anytime soon. Luca looked at them all with a warm smile. They inevitably smiled back. Justin, Hilda, Bobby and Mr. Suarez greeted him warmly.

Claire walked up to Daniel and Betty, rubbing Betty's back softly. "Betty dear, do you want to step out with Daniel for a little bit?" she asked knowing that she needed time to have the rush of what happened dissipate a little enough for her to speak. Betty shook her head hugging Daniel tighter.

He and Claire laughed. "It's ok, mom. I think she'll be fine in a minute" Claire nodded. She looked over at Luca who was busy being asked a million questions by Betty's family. She looked back at Daniel curiously. He just gave her a look that told her to leave it alone.

She shrugged and left them to be alone. Betty moved back a little to see Daniel's face. He smiled moving his hands to her face wiping the tears that stained her face. Betty's eyes were watering again. She smiled "thank you" she said quietly, her voice cracked full with emotion.

"I don't need a thank you, Betty" he said back. "Then what?" she asked looking at his eyes. Daniel's heart began racing and he was quite sure why. He smiled "your smile and hug" he said wiping her cheeks again cleaning the make-up the stained her cheeks.

She smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you" she said feeling like crying again. He smiled and held her closer his heart soaring at those words. It didn't matter how she said it, just those words coming from Betty made him feel perfect.

She moved back and punched him. It was a light punch but he looked at her curiously.

"You deserved that punch"

"Why?" he said softly.

"...because...you're amazing" she said looking into those eyes. He smiled and placed his hands to her face again and kissed her forehead. "You are" he said looking into her eyes. "Thank you, Daniel. You're the best" she took his hand in hers holding it tightly.

He smiled. "So, let's rescue Luke Skywalker. It seems that he is being interrogated by your family." he leaned next to her, so his mouth was by her ear "I already told them about him, geez" he whispered making Betty giggle. He smiled looking at her.

He squeezed her hand and walked over with her to the crime scene to help. Luke Skywalker was without his light saber, and Daniel could see that Betty was needed to alleviate them.

* * *

_AN: hi! hope you like it! :) I couldn't help the skywalker thing. I'm a dork! whatevs! More Detty in the next chappy. And its getting close to the reunion :D _


	7. Chapter 7

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_Hi! Thanks for your reviews! This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get at least something up. I will upload another chapter in a few hours and two more later tonight. :D _

_This story is part of the Ugly Betty Advent Challenge coordinated by TM. Sorry for getting it up later than I intended, but hope you like it! :) _

_MERRY, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! and Happy Holidays! :D_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Daniel and Betty walked over to the commotion, they saw that Luca and Betty's family seemed to be getting along and were actually laughing together. They smiled looking to each other knowing how much Luca wanted Betty's family to like him. Betty squeezed Daniel's hand once before letting go as they came up to everyone. She stepped next to Luca hooking her arm through his and smiled looking up at him. He smiled placing his hand on her arm.

"Betty, this guy is so funny" Hilda said still laughing at something he must have said. Betty smiled looking at Luca again. He grinned, surely happy that he was able to make Betty's family like him. She patted his arm warmly.

"We were surprised when Daniel told us about him and that you had been keeping him a secret from all of us, but Chipmunk, he's a decent guy"

Luca looked to Betty with his eyebrow raised "Chipmunk?" he asked amused. Betty blushed.

"It's a nickname I call Betty, because she has such cute cheeks" Bobby said grabbing her cheeks. Betty's face turned ever brighter. Daniel laughed thinking she looked so cute.

"Betty, we'd love to stay up and chat, honey, but we've all been up since 6 this morning" Hilda said as she hugged Betty. "Wow, you were up since 6?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, Daniel over here came to us at the crack of dawn. Even roosters wouldn't have been up that early." She replied looking to Daniel with a playful accusatory smirk.

"Ya, AB, he even brought us doughnuts and hot chocolate!" Justin added happily. Betty looked to Daniel to see that he was looking down, his hands in his pockets, and his face slightly red, looking like a shy schoolboy. It made Betty's heart melt, he looked so cute. He glanced up meeting her eyes and smiled. She smiled and looked back to her sister.

"I guess it is pretty late." She admitted realizing the time she got there. "Thank you guys so much for this. I'm so happy to see you all" she hugged everyone making sure they each knew how happy she was to see them and how much she missed them.

"I'll see you in a bit, sweetheart" Luca kissed her cheek and went over to Mrs. Meade.

"He seems like a very nice man, mija" Ignacio said coming up in front of her.

"He is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He shook his head and patted her cheek sweetly. "It's ok. As long as you are happy and he treats you nice, I'll be happy" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Papi" Betty wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. "I missed you"

"I missed you, too, mija"

Daniel walked up to them "Uh...sorry to interrupt..."

Betty and Ignacio looked to him. "Hey Betty, I'll just go and get your things" Betty smiled and nodded "thanks Daniel"

Daniel nodded and left.

Ignacio watched as his daughter's gaze followed Daniel until he disappeared out of sight. He smiled shaking his head. She looked back at him to see his smile. "What?" she asked with a curious smile.

"It's nice what he did, huh?" he said with a hidden glimmer in his eyes. Betty nodded tears welling in her eyes. Ignacio placed his hand on her cheek wiping away a fallen tear. "You know, he bugged us for days planning things for you"

Betty laughed wiping at her face "He acts like a teenager sometimes, but...he's a good man" he added. Betty smiled thinking that was a very true statement.

"Merry Christmas, mija. I'm happy you're home."

"I'm happy to be home, too. I love you, Papi" she hugged him again. He kissed her cheek. "Te quiero. Good night"

"Good night" she said, and then saw Daniel walking back into the room. Ignacio patted him on the back and said "Good night, mijo" before he left. "Night, Mr. Suarez" Ignacio shot him a look. "I mean uh...Ignacio" he said with a grin. Ignacio laughed as he left.

Betty walked up to him smiling. "Hi" she said looking at his eyes. "Hi" he said with a smirk. "I'll show you to your room, uh, where did Luca go? I got his stuff too." he said as he scoped the room again.

"Thanks Daniel."

He looked at her "For what?" he asked confused. "For...everything"

He smiled looking down "No problem." Betty thought he looked way too sweet. She loved it when he acted shy or embarrassed. It was an endearing quality she found in him, and made her melt completely. He looked back up at her "It's my pleasure"

She smiled "Uh...I think your mom showed Luca to his room."

"Actually, she showed me to the, what is it here? Restroom" he said with a smirk walking back in. Betty and Daniel laughed. "Yes, that's what we call it here."

"So, let's go. I'll show you to your rooms." Daniel said leading the way rolling both of their bags behind him going through the hall.

"I can take that, D_a_niel" Luca said walking up to him and taking one of them in his hand. Daniel smiled. Betty followed behind them wondering how she had two such awesome guys in her life. She found herself watching Daniel.

As they made it to the staircase, Daniel glanced back at her quickly. Betty saw his smile and her heart skipped a beat. He pushed down the handle and picked up the suitcase as they continued up the stairs.

Daniel wasn't sure but he felt like Betty was watching him, so when he glanced back to see her looking at him he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He was so happy she was here. It made his insides tingle whenever he saw her smile, or just seeing her cute blushing, and her eyes twinkling like stars when she saw her family, and just the sight of her being happy, made him feel like the warmth of the sun was inside him.

Luca was really happy that he was able to get along with Betty's family and Daniel. He really liked them, and he could see why Betty thought the world of them. He was excited to spend "Christmas" with Betty's family. He could tell it was going to be a lot of fun. When they got up the stairs they continued down the hallway. "Uh, Luca, your room is here" Daniel said walking up to the door and opening it. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you. I appreciate the accommodation."

Daniel laughed at how odd that sounded. He made it seem like it was a hotel. Daniel figured it probably was with everyone in it. "Not a problem" he looked to Betty, "And Betty, your room is just down the hall"

"Ok. Good night, Luca" Betty said as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. He hugged her. "Night, darling. I hope Daniel doesn't kidnap you yet" he said taking a glance at Daniel. Daniel's face turned red. "I can't promise anything" he joked back.

Betty giggled. Luca smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, sweetheart. I'll _hopefully_ see you in the morning."

Betty laughed and nodded. Luca went into his room as Daniel walked with Betty down the hallway to the last room on the left. He opened the door and wheeled her bag inside. Betty stood by the door watching him. "If you need extra covers or pillows, there's a few in the closet" he stated before he turned back around. He saw that she was watching him, and she had that pretty smile on her face. That smile always made his heart do things that he never thought he would feel. He stood in front of her looking at her eyes. She hugged him just holding onto him for a little while. He smiled wrapping his arms around her back.

"I missed you, Daniel. I'm so happy to see you...and my family and everything. Thanks for everything you did."

"I missed you so much, Betty. You're pretty hard to stop thinking about" he said holding her closer. She felt butterflies like crazy. "I guess you're pretty tired, too"

He shrugged "Eh, I guess I am little."

"Good night, Betty" he hugged her again and backed up to the doorway. "Good night, Daniel."

Daniel smiled taking in her presence one last time before he closed the door leaving her to her room. He really couldn't get enough of Betty. He really wished he wasn't such an idiot. If she was with any other guy, Daniel was sure he would do anything to sabotage their relationship, but he couldn't do that to this guy. He was too nice. Although, Daniel wasn't really sure how much longer he could go on without confessing to Betty how he felt about her. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize _their_ relationship.

The thought that Betty said she loved him, now having been three times that she's said it to him, plagued his mind. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He went downstairs hoping to clear his mind.

Betty realized that Luca had her suitcase. She opened the door and walked down the hall knocking on his door. He opened it after a minute. When he opened the door he smiled "What a lovely sight" he said bringing his hand to her cheek. Betty blushed, not only because of his comment, but also because his shirt was completely unbuttoned exposing that amazing chest of his. She quickly picked up her gaze back to his eyes, which didn't really help all that much either.

"Um...I don't know if you noticed, but our bags got switched." She said letting out a breath.

"I did. I was wondering how long it would take _you_ to realize that" he said with a smirk.

She smiled, but then brought her hands over her face. "I'm such an idiot! I forgot to bring your bag." She said looking at him embarrassed. He smiled thinking she was absolutely adorable. He really wanted to kiss her. "I'll go to your room with you" he grabbed her suitcase, closed his door, and took her hand. Betty felt butterflies. When they got to her room he took his suitcase. Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his hand. He looked at her curiously. "I told you my family would like you" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled moving a strand of loose hair from her face.

She kissed him "good night" He really couldn't help it, he kissed her again deepening the kiss a little holding her face in both of his hands. "Good night" he whispered back. Betty looked at him curiously as he took her hand kissing it sweetly and leaving. For some reason she felt like he was holding back. She felt confused. She sensed he was a little distant with her than how he normally was. She didn't know what to think of that. She got dressed in her pajamas and _tried_ to go to sleep.

* * *

_AN: I promise more D and B time coming up! :D _

_Please review! :D thankssss for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_Hi thanks for your reviews! :) As promised more D & B time! :D Hope you enjoy it! _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After everyone got settled in and gone to sleep, Daniel had gone straight to the study. He was so grateful that his parents had such a big house, enough for all of them. He had a room for Hilda and Bobby, Elena and Mr. Suarez, he and Justin were sharing a room. And sure it wasn't any of his business what Betty did with her boyfriend, but for his own sanity he made sure that Betty and Luca did not share a room. And then his mom was in the master bedroom.

He had been in the study for a few hours writing in the journal Betty told him he should keep. He felt that writing what he 'felt' and was 'thinking' about frustrated him more because it made those feelings and thoughts real, so he really had no way to pretend or deny what was going through his mind.

His eyes were beginning to get heavy. He looked to his watch seeing that it was two thirty in the morning. He figured he should get some sleep. All he could think about was Betty, and when he went to sleep he would find himself dreaming of Betty.

He smiled getting up from the chair and turned off the light as he left. When he walked down the hall he saw that flickers of light were coming from the living room. He took a step in to see Betty sitting in front of the fireplace in her pajamas reading a book. His heart skipped at the sight of her. She was so pretty sitting there in front of the fire. He looked back to her face thinking she was so breathtaking. He noticed she'd been looking more and more beautiful each passing day when they Skyped and talked, but seeing her in front of him was way different. She was gorgeous.

He started walking in when he got an idea. He left and went to the kitchen. He figured he'd make some hot chocolate for both of them. He hoped he could make a decent hot chocolate. This would be his first attempt to make it without the help of Mr. Suarez.

After 10 minutes he tasted the cocoa he made and was pretty satisfied for how it tasted. It was definitely no Suarez hot chocolate, but he figured it was good enough for his first try. He put in a candy cane in the Rudolph mug Betty had gotten him a year ago and got his mug leaving the kitchen.

When Daniel walked in, he smiled instantly seeing that she was still there. He didn't want to scare her, so he said her name as he walked over to her. "Betty..."

She looked at him in surprise, a smile coming to her face. "Daniel"

He smiled but saw that her cheeks were wet. Why was she crying? He sat next to her "Betty, why are you crying?" he asked in worry. She held up her book. _A Little Princess_ was what she was reading. He didn't remember her saying anything sad about it when she told him the story. She explained the magic of it and how it made her feel like a princess when she read it.

"I thought you loved that book."

She nodded "I do...I'm just kind of emotional right now, so I cry at everything" she said with a soft laugh. He smiled and nodded in understanding. She looked at the hot chocolate in his hands and looked back at him. "Is that for me?" she asked with a sweet smile. He smiled and held out the Rudolph cup to her. "Yes. I saw you and figured you could use it."

"You made it?" she asked in surprise. "Ya, your Papi taught me how to make it. Beware though, this is my first attempt without his help, but I think it turned out pretty good."

Betty giggled. "I'm sure it's good. You still have the Rudolph cup I gave you?" she asked then took a sip, the chocolate warmth relieving her senses.

"Of course I do. It reminds of you." He said looking at her as she drank some. He didn't see her wince or spit it out so he figured he did a good job. She smiled glancing up at him. "Thank you. That's sweet."

"What are you doing still up?" he asked curiously.

"What are you still doing up?" she came back. He smirked avoiding her question by taking a sip of his cocoa. After a few seconds, she spoke again "I couldn't really sleep. I slept on the flight for a while, so I guess I'm not as tired. What about you though? You've been up since early morning, before roosters, right?" she said with a playful smirk. He laughed "I couldn't help it. I was really excited to see you."

"I'm glad, because I was really excited to see you, too"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he said leaning close to her. She looked at him interestedly. "I hate it, but I think Luca Skywalker is cool" he stated rather annoyed to even admit.

Betty giggled "it's shocking, really."

"What?" he asked curiously. "That you actually get along with one of my boyfriends."

He laughed. "I know, huh. Threatening to fire them, _actually_ firing them, giving a bad reference to_ get _them fired, punching, threatening to clobber anyone who messed with you, anything else?" he said with a smirk. She giggled. "Hmm...Not that I can think of at the moment, no." she laughed.

"What can I say Betty. I don't think any man deserves you."

"I always thought the same about you."

He laughed "What?"

"I'm serious. Daniel, you're a really nice guy. The girls you were with all hurt you and used you. I always felt bad when you went on those one night dates or whatever and got mixed up with the wrong women. I thought you were too sweet."

He smiled feeling the heat rise to his face. "It wasn't till you married Molly that I sort of felt better about you being with someone."

"Sort of?" he said with a smirk. "Well..." she gulped nervously. "...I liked Molly and she was really nice, but I hated how you two started. And I really hated how heartbroken you were when she died."

Daniel looked at her. "I know. I was kind of stupid, but I loved Molly. In a way she brought me closer to the person I really uh..." he pretend coughed realizing how close he was to telling her that he loved her.

"Are you ok?" she asked rubbing his back warmly looking at him strangely. He nodded feeling embarrassed. "Sorry...I just remembered something funny I wanted to tell you." He said wanting to cover up his almost slip. She looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked with a small smile.

"Marc and Amanda called me today and told me they missed their burrito" he said with a chuckle remembering that they did call him and tell him that. Betty laughed.

"Marc threatened me that he would make sure you knew that I kept calling my assistant Betty because I missed you so much."

Betty felt her cheeks flush.

"I told him, 'fine, I don't care. I'll tell her myself'" Betty giggled. "You wanna know what else he said?"

"What?" she asked with a big smile. "He said he loved his chimmichunga and missed teasing you and seeing your 'hideous' clothes, but admitted that you looked really pretty now." Betty smiled looking at his eyes, feeling her own starting to water.

"I told him he was crazy and you were always pretty, you just had a phase of wearing strange clothes. He said I was blind and got sucked into your sunshine vortex when you walked into the glass your first day" he laughed. Betty laughed feeling the tears pool in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"He'll never admit it, but Mandy and Marc love you."

Tears finally slid down her cheeks. "And uh...I..." he looked down for a second, but looked back to see her eyes placing his hand to her face. "I love you, too, Betty" he felt his chest tighten and his heart race at his confession. He knew it wasn't much, but that was as much as he could admit tonight. He wiped the tears sliding down her right cheek.

She hugged him close. "Thank you" she said in a soft barely audible voice. He rubbed her back. "No Betty. On behalf of everyone that has met you, thank _you_ for filling our lives with your color and sunshine vortex." He said with a laugh making Betty laugh into his embrace. She held him tighter.

"What do you say we read some of your book as a bed time story before we head up to sleep?" he asked pulling away to see her face and picking up the book. She laughed wiping her face and nodded "oh-kay" she said with another laugh.

They stayed up another hour finishing their hot chocolate and reading Betty's favorite parts of the book. Daniel went upstairs with her and ended up carrying her the rest of the way to her room when she fell asleep against him. He placed her on her bed and pulled the cover over her. He admired her for a minute thinking she was so beautiful. He moved the hair back from her face and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Betty" he said softly and left to the room he was sharing with Justin. He made sure to be really quiet not to wake him.

He smiled closing his eyes as he slid into the bed. He loved being with Betty. She made everything seem perfect. He was glad they got in some alone time knowing that she was going to be busy with her family and Luca. The only reason he was looking forward to the reunion was because he was going with her and he was sure she was going to look stunning. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

* * *

_AN: I know... he was soooo CLOSE! lol don't worry! Things will be brighter soon! :D_

_Please review! Hope you enjoy it! And Merry Christmas again! :]_


	9. Chapter 9

**In Shining Lights, Holding You Tight**

_AN: Hi Thanks for your reviews! I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I have to leave to work in a few minutes. Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy it! :D_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Betty stretched her arms out opening her eyes. She found herself smiling and feeling restful. She sat up taking a minute to wake up completely. She had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day. She didn't know what else Daniel may have planned for her short visit here. She couldn't wait to actually spend time with her family. Betty got up out of her bed and brushed her teeth, then headed down stairs.

As she went down stairs she could hear Hilda, Bobby and Justin's laughing, and what sounded like fun chatter. Did she oversleep? She wished someone would have woken her up. She wondered if everyone was awake. She didn't even think to go to Luca's room and check if he was still in there.

She walked into the kitchen to see her father, Justin and Hilda and Elena all there. She smiled. Hilda and Justin saw her and ran over "Betty!" They hugged her from both sides. Betty laughed. "Hi"

"Girl, you are going to get so sick of us by the end of the day." Hilda said hugging her again. Betty giggled. "I don't know about that. I missed you guys"

"We missed you, AB! Our world is not as dramatic without you" Justin said earning a playful smack on his arms from both Hilda and Betty. Justin laughed and hugged her.

Betty's father walked over to her "Want me to make you something?" he asked. It seemed as if he was in his own kitchen. She loved how comfortable he felt. "No, I'm fine" she hugged him. "You have no idea how much I miss your food, Papi" she said as she pulled away. "If you lived here you would never have to miss it" he said looking at her with such a sweet smile, it made her giggle. "Sometimes I think about it" she said honestly.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "You'll always have a home here" he stated kissing her cheek and walking over to the fridge. Betty smiled then Elena came up to her "It's so good to see you, Betty"

"Thanks Elena" Betty hugged her. "Where's Bobby?"

"Bobby went with Claire to get the presents. We forgot them at our house."

"I thought I heard him laughing."

"He just left."

"Oh, ok"

"Your boy toys are in the living room" Hilda whispered in her ear. Elena laughed and walked over to Ignacio wrapping her arms around his back and kissed his cheek.

Betty spun around so fast and looked at her sister in surprise. "Hilda?"

"What, Betty? You have two absolutely gorgeous men who would probably do anything for you in there. I'm just stating the facts."

Betty looked at her sister for a minute. "I like him" Hilda added. Betty smiled. "I'm glad."

"...but" Hilda continued earning a curious look from Betty "I think you like someone else."

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously having an idea that her sister could see right through her. Hilda just looked at her and smiled "I'm positive you know. Now get in there, because Daniel has planned everything for today."

Betty stood there staring at her sister for a minute when Hilda just grabbed her by her shoulders pushing her out "Go!"

Betty took a breath and walked down the hall. "Now why do you have such a big mouth" Ignacio directed at Hilda. She laughed "So, I can tell someone when they're being stupid. This guy is really nice and he clearly cares about Betty, but come on, we all know that she loves Daniel."

"It's true, grandpa. And you know how much Daniel loves Betty"

"I know, but it's still none of our business" Ignacio said. "It is our business! Betty and Daniel are both so crazy about each other" Hilda said placing her hands on her hips.

"In fact I can guarantee that Daniel would have told Betty how he felt about her if Betty wasn't with this guy"

"I think they are right, Ignacio" Elena said. "I know they are" he stated making them look at him interested. "I see how my Betty looks at him. And Daniel, well that boy, I've known loved her longer than he even knew."

"Well, then why don't we do something?" Justin said jumping up from the counter excitedly. "We have to let them figure this out."

"But Papi-"

"Hilda, let your sister figure things out for herself." Ignacio said adamantly.

"But..."

He just looked at her and she slumped in the chair next to Justin. They looked at each other sadly.

Betty gathered her breath and walked into the living room seeing Daniel and Luca sitting on the couch and talking. Both of their eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Betty!"

Betty smiled walking over to them feeling butterflies. There was something about her name being said with such pure happiness by the people she cared about that gave her butterflies and made her feel loved. "It seems our sleeping beauty finally woke up" Luca said with a smile. Betty blushed.

"Morning sleepy head" Daniel patted the space in between him and Luca. She smiled and sat in between them. "How long have you all been awake?"

"Before the roosters" Daniel said jokingly. Betty shoved his shoulder "Nuh-uh" she giggled. "I'm just kidding. We've been up since 8"

She grabbed his arm looking at the time on his watch. Her eyes went wide "It's nearly noon!" She said in shock. "It's only 10, Betty!" Daniel said laughing, followed by Luca's laughing.

"I've never slept past 7:30"

"That's why we thought you should rest. You work too hard" Luca stated rubbing her knee affectionately. Betty looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, I guess. I feel like half the day is gone" she said leaning back and pouting.

"Come on, Betty." Daniel smirked rubbing her arm. "We have lots planned for you. You didn't miss anything. Everyone's just been hanging out and talking. It was only two hours."

"Alright" she looked down at her hands. Daniel took her hand "Honest, Betty, I figured everyone would have still been sleeping anyways, so I didn't plan anything until after noon anyways. So we are ahead of schedule."

Betty giggled shaking his hand playfully. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked excitedly.

"First, presents, after that, a surprise visit" he said with a playful smirk. She looked at him curiously. "From who?"

"I'll leave that as a surprise. That's why it's a 'surprise' visit" he teased. She poked his arm. He smiled looking at her thinking she was way too cute. He had an urge to hug her and tickle her.

"So, cute pajamas" he said with a smirk pulling at her present-covered sleeve. He didn't even pay attention to the print on her pajamas last night. All he could look at was her eyes and her pretty face. "Thanks" she giggled.

"They're perfect for you. You're the best present there is"

She blushed feeling butterflies, realizing just how close he was sitting to her and how amazing he smelled and how handsome he looked in his red dress shirt. She saw him smile, a smile that made his eyes twinkle. She realized where she was and snapped herself out of her Daniel-induced daze. She placed her hand on Luca's arm. "Luca said something like that to me when I bought them." She said looking at him. He smiled taking her hand in his.

"You should get dressed because we're going to go ice skating later"

Betty looked to Daniel excitedly. "Really?"

He laughed "yep"

"Cool, does everyone else know?" she asked.

Daniel laughed and nodded. "I'll be right back!" She said as she got up excitedly, but both of them pulled her back and kissed her cheeks. Her eyes went wide and she felt her face turn hot. She felt about a bajillion butterflies. She glanced at both of them in confusion. She could sort of understand Luca doing that, but him and Daniel both kissing her sent her heart racing a mile a second. She didn't look at them. She didn't know what she would say. She just got up.

They both laughed and that was when she looked at them curiously. "It was Luca's idea, Betty. He said you deserved some Christmas kisses."

Betty eyes went wide and she looked to Luca in surprise. He just shot her that charming smile of his. "Merry Christmas" he said with a playful smirk. She blushed, still able to feel their kisses.

Daniel wanted to kiss her so badly and not just on the cheek. He only agreed to it because Luca insisted that they surprise her. He found it strange and it confused him, but he didn't mind the request. She was way too irresistible. Luca smiled at her blushing. He had some ideas floating around his brain, but he would need some helpers.

She blushed again, "thanks" she said feeling like her cheeks were burning up. Daniel smiled really wanting to hold her. He would make up an excuse later to hug her. Betty walked away feeling really amazing. Luca looked to Daniel and smiled patting his back before getting up.

Daniel closed his eyes dropping his head against the couch. How was he going to spend the entire day with Betty without wanting to hug and kiss her every second?

A while later Betty was heading back down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a red sweater, holding in blue scarf in her hand for when they went outside. She wasn't really paying attention when she rounded the stairs and she ended up bumping into Daniel. "Oh Daniel, I'm sorry" She said.

"Hey, it's okay, Betty. I didn't see you" he said realizing how close they were and the fact that her hands were now on his chest and his hands had gone to her waist as a reflex. He took in her scent and felt like he was in heaven. Betty felt her heart race at Daniel's closeness. She looked at his eyes and smiled thinking about the kiss earlier.

"Thanks" she said feel her face blush. He looked at her with a curious smirk. "For what?"

"For the kiss" she kissed his cheek sweetly and released herself from his hold on her. "Do you know where Luca is?" she asked looking back to see him still standing there. He looked up at her, trying to hide the effect she had on him. "Um...I think I saw him head to the kitchen." He really had no idea where he went. After he left him sitting on the couch after the kiss thing, Daniel was lost in his own thoughts.

"I couldn't find my diary. I could have sworn I packed it" he heard Betty say.

"Hm...well, maybe you thought you did, but ended up forgetting."

"Maybe...but I remember putting it in there."

"Don't worry about it, Betty. I'm sure you just misplaced it. Now come on, my mom called and said she was close" he grabbed her hand happily which made Betty forget about her lost diary and giggle at Daniel's excitement, and made Daniel forget about his previous state.

The front door opened and Bobby and Claire shouted "We're here!"

Everyone gathered in excitedly as Bobby dragged in a huge red 'santa-ish' bag filled with everyone's presents. Betty ran up to Claire "Did you get them?" she asked with a shine in her eyes. Daniel looked at her curiously. Claire laughed "Yes, dear."

"Yay!" She hugged Claire enthusiastically. "What?" Daniel asked wondering why she suddenly got more excited. Bobby wheeled in a red wheelbarrow filled with presents. "Those are _my_ presents!" she patted Daniel's arm and ran over to Bobby.

Daniel followed her "Betty, you know very well that you being here is our gift. You didn't have to go and buy everyone stuff"

"Thanks Daniel. That's sweet. I know, but I wanted to." she hugged Bobby. "Chipmunk!" he ruffled her hair causing Betty to roll her eyes at his childishness. Daniel shook his head. He knew he was such a big kid, but he couldn't help it he hugged Betty and Bobby ruffling both of their hair. They both laughed. "Daniel" Betty giggled "You're so silly"

Daniel laughed moving back. "I know." Claire laughed at the adult kids that filled her usually cold house.

* * *

AN: HI hope you enjoy it! :) Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
